BTT X Reader - Tattoo Tells All
by Shiloh Okumura
Summary: Reader-chan has always held a crush on one of best besties in the Bad Touch Trio. She actually had a secret tattoo to show her love, but how will the chosen crush react? That is, if Reader-chan can ever show it to him.
1. Chapter 1

((A/N: Hey Guys~! So I uh Kinda abandoned this account for a couple years, and I just saw all the messages I got. Even if it isn't a lot, it made me feel bad that I left this account here to rot. You see, I now have an account on which is where I post everything, so if you'd like to see my pics and stuff too, then check me out on there. My name on DA is ShilohShadowtail, so ya can look me up on google or something. The stories I post here will probably all come from that account.))

BTT x Reader -Tattoo Tells All

Part 1

You walked to your locker and cheerfully turned the lock. You grabbed your book for history class and happily placed it into your school bag. History. It was your most favorite class of the day but it was also the last class. Though you didn't mind so much cause it was a happy way to end the school day.

The thing about history is that you love it so much that you know everything the teacher ever tells or asks you. In fact you're not even going to history class right now, even though you grabbed your history book. You love history so much that you read your history book whenever you can.

As soon as you shut your locker you felt hot breath on your neck. And you knew who it was as soon as his arms snaked around your waist.  
"Hey Gilbert!" you said to him.

"Hey _! Wanna come skip school with us?!" he said as he tugged on you.  
"Gilbert, some people come to school to learn. Unlike some people I know." You said as you pried Gilbert off and spun around to face Antonio and Francis. Gilbert's two best friends. All together they made up the BTT or Bad Touch Trio.

"Come on chica? It'll be no fun without you!" Antonio said, placing an arm on your shoulder.

"Yeah come on _! You never come with us." Francis said, placing an arm around your waist.

Then Gilbert's pet bird, Gilbird, sat on your head. He quite likes you and you think he's cute so you don't mind him. You honestly have no idea how Gilbert gets him in school without getting in trouble.

"Kesesese! See, even Gilbird wants you to come along!" Gilbert said as he hugged your stomach and started tugging again.

These guys really don't understand the phrase 'personal space'. And to make things worse, the hallways were full of people starring at you with different faces.  
Some kids ignored you of course. Some kids gave you a weird look that you didn't understand at all. Some kids gave you a face of pity, knowing of the BTT's reputation. Though since they met you they haven't hit on as many girls. And of course the fangirls were all giving you death glares.

Yes, they had fangirls. Each of them had their own, and huge, fangirl group. Though you couldn't really blame them. Considering the fact that the tree guys glomping you were pretty hot, and you had a crush on one of them. Though only you and your cat, Itabby, knew that. You cause you hold the proof, and Itabby cause he has seen the proof and you've talked to him about it before. And no need to worry because he only speaks to you! ( Yes, you have a talking cat who is Italy-Cat or Itabby in your case. And yes you also know the real one that goes to your school, so you have two Italys in your life! )  
As you were caught up in your thoughts Gilbert tugged a little too much and you all fell to the ground. The impact made you shut your eyes, but when you opened them you almost screamed. You were lying on top of Gilbert, Francis was lying on top of your back, and Antonio was lying to your side and his lips were touching yours. You were freaking kissing an adorable Spaniard while you had a hot, German albino under you and a sexy Frenchman over you!

Some people would consider you lucky, but you were flustered and just wanted to scream since there was people all around! And in your excitement and confusion you tried to stand on your knees. Wrong move. You ended up straddling Gilbert. Francis was on top as you recall so his arms tried to hold onto you and he ended up grabbing one of your breasts, though he might have done that on purpose. And Antonio grabbed your neck and held tightly and he ended up accidentally kissing you again. Somehow you managed to make it out of the mess and stand over them.

"You know what?" you tried to sound strict but you were way too flustered for that to work. "If you guys can manage to leave me alone for the rest of the school day, without skipping classes, then I will go with you guys afterwards." You tell them. You just couldn't make them upset. Their faces light up almost instantly and they are up on their feet in seconds.

"We'll pick you up outside the front doors chica!" Antonio said as they all ran off laughing together.

Then you felt someone grab your arm.

"Come on _! We are gonna be so late! If you don't hurry I'm gonna leave you behind!" Your best friend Shiloh said as she tugged you down the hall. (Self-insert! I regret nothing!)

Oh yeah. She had been there the whole time, which means . . . . she saw everything!

~~~~~~~~~~( magic time skip to few minutes in the future)~~~~~~~~~~

"You know I think you'd make a really good pair with any of them. Just don't go and break the other two's hearts!" Shiloh said as you guys sat down in class.  
She knew you had a crush on one of your three best friends. She just didn't know which.  
"I guess. But they are my friends and I don't want to ruin the friendship that we all have now." You told her.

"Yeah that seems logical, I guess. If you would just tell me which one you like I could help you?" Shiloh says.

"No. That wouldn't be right. If I get him to like me then I want to do it myself. Also don't you think we should talk about this later, somewhere else." You said glancing to the corner of the room where the fangirls all gathered and were giving you death glares.  
"Eh? Who cares about them? We should be able to talk about what we want where we want! You should stop worrying about them. They aren't gonna kill you or something." Shiloh said with a giggle at the end.

"I don't know" you said.

Shiloh laughed. "Well if they do hurt you I'll hurt them back! Twice as much!"  
"Okay. Thanks Shiloh." You said as the bell rang to start class.

"Anytime _!" Shiloh said then turned around as the teacher came into the room.

~~~~~~~~~~(Timeskip brought to you by Shiloh)~~~~~~~~~~

Sure enough the BTT tried their best to leave you alone. In fact, you hadn't seen them at all except at lunch. And they even sat with Arthur to make sure you weren't bothered one bit. Though it did somewhat bother you that they were trying so hard. You were their best friend so you hang out with them all the time so why were they so excited now? Obviously they had plans and you just realized you've dug your own grave. You could only hope to live to tomorrow and keep your life and or virginity.

Then after history class there they were, waiting for you in the spot. You walked up to them and before you could even say 'hi' you were in Antonio's car and driving off. Luckily nothing important was going on at home. Or so you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

BTT x Reader - Tattoo Tells All

Part 2

Then after history class there they were, waiting for you in the spot. You walked up to them and before you could even say 'hi' you were in Antonio's car and driving off. Luckily nothing important was going on at home. Or so you thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were sitting in the car beside Gilbert in the backseat. Antonio was driving and Francis was sitting on the passenger's side. Everything was quiet. 'Oh God help me' you kept thinking. Obviously something was going to happen. Right?

You decided to take your fate head on. But all you did was sit there. You sat quietly and stared out your window. You watched the fields go buy and listened to the soothing sound of the wheels running over the road.

Too bad for you cause you had one major weakness. Cars. Oh no, they didn't make you sick. It's just that every time you are in a car it makes you super sleepy. And this time it wasn't any different.

As you slowly drifted off to sleep, you noticed a familiar tree in a small park.

~~~~~~~~~~(Dream Time!)~~~~~~~~~~

You were sitting under a huge tree in the middle of the park that your mother always took you to. But you couldn't see her anywhere. So being the small child you were, you started to cry.

Not only had you lost your mother, but you were also very hungry. You sat there and cried for what seemed like hours, but was really only about ten minutes, until someone came up to you.

He had short dark brown hair and tanned skin. He was very tan, had cute green eyes, and seemed about your age. But you didn't know him.

"Hola chica." He said sitting next to you.

"H-Hello." You said trying to stop crying.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I lost my mommy and I'm super hungry." You said quietly.

"Well don't worry. Me and my friends will help you find your mommy. For now take this." He said handing you a tomato.

"Thank you. But will you really help me?" you asked taking the tomato.

"Sure! I can't just leave a pretty girl alone can I? So what's your name chica? I'm Antonio." He said.

"Thank you Antonio. My name is _."You told him.

"_. That's a pretty name." he said as he wiped away one of your tears.

You couldn't help it. You hugged him tightly. You couldn't stand being alone and he just came up to you to help even though he didn't know you.

He was surprised at first but then hugged back. After a few moments you slowly let him go.  
"Hey Antonio! Who's this?" someone with gray hair and red eyes asked as he walked up to you two.

"Gilbert be nice. There is a girl in our presence!" the gray haired boy's friend said. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"_. These are my friends. Gilbert and Francis." Antonio said pointing to the red-eyed one first then the blue-eyed one.

"N-Nice to meet you." You say.

"Guys we need to help _ here find her mommy!" Antonio said.

"Well let's go then!" Gilbert said as he grabbed your arm and started dragging you away to find your mom.

"Gilbert! Be gentle to the girl!" Francis said as he grabbed your arm away from Gilbert and held your hand sweetly.

You laughed and smiled. You had no idea that this small meeting would lead to a long time friendship.

~~~~~~~~~~(Time to wake up!)~~~~~~~~~~

"_ wake up! We're here!" Gilbert said gently shaking you.

"Huh?" you woke up to see a big and fancy house with large tomato gardens all around.

"This is my house chica!" Antonio said as he helped you out of the car. Figures this was his house.

"So why are we here?" you ask.

"We just wanted to spend time with you." Francis said, putting an arm around your waist.  
"And I wanted to cook for you!" Antonio said.

"Well okay then. That seems nice." You said and then you all entered the house together.

As soon as you all got inside Gilbert jumped on the couch and dragged you with him. You ended up sitting between his legs. Antonio ran upstairs for a few minutes then came back with his laptop.

"Okay! We are gonna have an awesome night!" Gilbert said.

Francis laughed as he put a DVD into the DVD player attached to Antonio's TV.

First you guys watched a few horror movies. All of you got scared or jumpy at times. Except for you. You weren't scared so much but did jump a little. The guys were all worse off and kept grabbing you as if you would protect them.

Then France and Antonio went into the kitchen to make dinner. You were now alone with Gilbert, on the couch, between his legs. Not in a bad position though. More of a big bro and little sis kind of way.

"That movie sure was scary huh?" he asked leaning his chin onto your shoulder.

"It wasn't really scary. It just had a lot of jumpscares." You said not looking away from your phone.

"So who ya texting?" he asked.

"Shiloh." You said as you sent the message saying that you were at Antonio's house with the BTT.

"What are you texting about?" he asked as he looked closer at your phone.

"Nothing much." You said as you received a message back.

"Oh really?" he said staring at your message.

"Hmm?" you said as you finally looked at your phone.

Of course. The message said in big bold letters 'Go For It _! GET SOME!' of course she would say that. (I totally would say that XD)

"That doesn't seem like nothing much to me." Gilbert said with a smirk.

You blushed so much that you could be mistaken for one of Antonio's prized tomatoes.

You were about to say something when you heard Antonio.

"_! Gilbert! Come and eat."

You got up and ran into the kitchen without saying a word.

~~~~~~~~~~(Timeskip through dinner brought to you by Gilbird)~~~~~~~~~~

You somehow made it through dinner without getting too embarrassed. Or at least almost through dinner. Gilbert of course had to ask the question.

"So_. What did Shiloh mean by 'get some'?" Gilbert asked.

"U-Um . . . she wanted me to her get some of Antonio's tomatoes for her!" you tried to lie your way out of this.

"I guess that makes sense." Gilbert said as he began to eat again.

"Well I'll make sure you take some home for her!" Antonio said.

Your lie worked. Thank god.

~~~~~~~~~~(Timeskip brought to you by Antonio's tomatoes)~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner you guys all went to the living room again. You and Gilbert sat like you did before. Francis sat beside you guys to the left and Antonio to the right. But before Antonio sat down he grabbed his laptop.

"Hey _. We want you to try this game that Alfred told us about!" Antonio said cheerfully.

"What is it?" you asked.

"It's called . . ."


	3. Chapter 3

BTT x reader – Tattoo Tells All

Part 3

"Hey _. We want you to try this game that Alfred told us about!" Antonio said cheerfully.

"What is it?" you asked.

"It's called . . ."

"It's called Slenderman!" Gilbert yelled before Antonio could finish.

Slenderman. Slenderman. Of all the games they want you to play Slenderman. Why?! You hadn't played it before but you've seen many people react to it and you've heard many stories about it from Shiloh and many other people.

Now don't get me wrong. You aren't afraid of the game or even Slenderman himself, in fact almost nothing could scare you if you knew it was coming, it was the jumpscares that worried you. You were worried that you would jump and the guys would think you were weak. Or you would jump and one of them would use it as an excuse to hold your hand, or worse.

"Slenderman? Why do ya wanna play that?" you asked.

"Cause it's supposed to be super scary or something." Antonio said.

"At least that's what Alfred said." Francis said.

"Yeah but Alfred thinks anything is scary. Even a photograph that someone says has a ghost in it." You said.

"But he isn't afraid of video games! So if he says this game is scary then it must be!" Gilbert said.

"I guess we'll see." You said as Antonio started up the game. He then put the laptop on your lap and Gilbert leaned over your shoulder again to see.

"You go first _."

"Okaaaaay." You sighed, clicking new game.

The game started up and your player started walking. You walked around for awhile until you found a note and you stopped. You knew what that meant.

"Come on grab the note _." Antonio urged you to continue the game.

You sighed realizing you have no choice. You grabbed the note and then the horrible music started. You jumped a little and turned your player around to see Slenderman. You could feel Gilbert's heart pace start to pick up through your back.

"Run _!" Francis quietly yelled, making you jump a little.

You tried to make your player run but she walked so slowly. Eventually you made it away from Slenderman. You successfully got all the notes except for one when Slenderman appeared out of nowhere and got you. All four of you screamed a little and you and Gilbert started hugging each other.

"God what the heck?! I had almost all the notes!" you screamed still hugging Gilbert tightly.

"Okay now I wanna try!" Antonio said happily with a smile.

You, Gilbert, and Francis all gave him a WTF face.

"How the heck did that not scare you?" Francis asked.

"Well I jumped a little but now that just makes me want to try it even more!" Antonio said taking the laptop.

"God Antonio. I really don't understand you." You said as you settled down.

He just gave a little laugh and restarted the game.

~~~~~~~~~~(Timeskip brought to you by Slenderman)~~~~~~~~~~

You guys took turns playing the game and they all resulted in failures. Then it started to get late.

"Hey guys can I spend the night? It's kinda late to go home now." You asked.

"Sure chica! But I only have three beds." Antonio said.

"She could sleep with one of us. Though if she sleeps with me she might not get any sleep." Francis said, holding the side of your face with his hand.

"Knock it off Francis! She should sleep with the awesome me!" Gilbert said, swatting his hand away from your face.

"She could also sleep with me! I have the best bed considering that this is my house!" Antonio said.

"How about we all play the game one more time and the winner picks." You said to stop the argument.

They all looked at each other and shook their heads.

"_ is gonna end up sleeping with the awesome me!" Gilbert said taking the laptop.

"We'll see about that" Antonio said.

~~~~~~~~~~(Awesome Timeskip by Gilbert)~~~~~~~~~~

You all played and again no one actually won. But you got the most notes.

"So _? Who ya gonna sleep with?" Gilbert asked.

You didn't really want to sleep with any of them because it would be too awkward. Staring at Gilbert's head you got an idea. You gave them an evil smirk.

"I choose . . . . . Gilbird!" you said happily.

Gilbird chirped and flew over to you from Gilbert's head and sat on your shoulder.

"Gilbird?!" They all asked with shocked faces.

"Yep! Oh and by the way we'll be sleeping in your bed Antonio. I mean you did offer it to me, did you not?" you said getting up from the couch.

"Well I guess I did."

"Good! Let's go Gilbird!" you said as you headed to his room.

"Good night boys! See you tomorrow!" you said and blew them all an air kiss before shutting the door.

"What the hell just happened?" they all said still staring at the door.

Little did they know that on the other side you were laughing your head off with Gilbird. After you calmed down you laid in bed and Gilbird snuggled into your neck. You wore a big smile.

"Good night Gilbird." You said and got a couple chirps in return.

Slowly your eyes shut and you drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~(timeskip by sleepy Gilbird)~~~~~~~~~~

The next day you went to school and it was pretty normal. Though the fangirls all glared at you twice as much when they all saw you get out of Antonio's car with the entire BTT. And of course you had to tell Shiloh all about it. She seemed disappointed at first since you didn't get . . . well you know. But she did laugh when you told her about the Gilbird thing.

When you got home to your apartment you sat your bag down and your phone started ringing in your pocket. You pull it out as you sit down and answer it.

"Hello?"

"WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?!"


	4. Gilbert's Ending

A/N: First of all I am SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I know it's been like what, almost a year? But I'm finally getting to this! And of course I do The Awesome Gilbo's Ending first, cause his awesomeness deserves it!

Shiloh: *whispers- Actually it's cause his ending is the easiest to write.*

Me: S-Shut up Shiloh! I'm trying here!

Shiloh: Yeah sure you are.

Me: I AM! I TAKE MEIN WORK SERIOUSLY! Ahem. Anyways for all you out there who read the first 3 parts, thank you! But I also have to let you know that my writing style may have changed a bit since then. Ok well I won't keep you any longer, go to your sexy German!

Shiloh: Prussian!

Me: Whichever you believe he is. (I still think he's Prussian)

Oh and check the description for links to other parts~!

~~~~~~~~~~(Recap!)~~~~~~~~~~

The next day you went to school and it was pretty normal. Though the fangirls all glared at you twice as much when they all saw you get out of Antonio's car with the entire BTT. And of course you had to tell Shiloh all about it. She seemed disappointed at first since you didn't get . . . well you know. But she did laugh when you told her about the Gilbird thing.  
When you got home to your apartment you sat your bag down and your phone started ringing in your pocket. You pull it out as you sit down and answer it.  
"Hello?"  
"WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?!"

~~~~~~~~~~(Now for the awesome story!)~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, hey! Don't scream at meh." You said now bringing the phone back to your ear, which you had held out during the screaming.

"Well don't forget about plans that we make!" Your Russian friend, Anya, said a little mad. (yes you are also friends with Fem!Russia.)

"Hmm? Plans? What plans?" You, being forgetful as you are, probably forgot something important.

"_!" Anya said your name in annoyance.

"Wha? I can't help that i'm forgetful Anya! Just tell me what the plans were, i'll make it up today."

"*sigh* I got my new puppy yesterday and you were supposed to help me get stuff prepared and settled."

"Oh yeah! Sorry Anya! How about I come over and help today? I can bring someone to help."

Anya's POV:

"Yes that would be wonderful _." Anya said, a dark aura starting to form around her as the new puppy came running in the room, barking his head off.

"Shush! Shush now puppy!" The puppy then jumped on her leg, barking more.

"Please hurry _." Anya's eyelid twitched a bit, before she hung up.

Your POV Again:

"Hey she hung up on me. Oh well." You pressed 'end call' then went to your contacts. Who should you bring to help you?

Alfred? Nah, he'd make it worse.

Arthur? Probably not good with animals, or real ones anyways.

Antonio? Well he'd immediately call the rest of the BTT and you sure didn't want Francis messing with Anya. Or you for that matter.

Wait, BTT. Gilbert. Doesn't he have like 5 dogs? Or at least 3 that you've seen, and they were all pretty big breeds. A German Shepard, Doberman, and Golden Retriever. He should be good with dogs then right?

Without thinking further, you called up his number. Within 2 rings you got an answer.

"Hallo, zhis is zhe awesome Gilbert! Vhat you need _?" He said enthusiastic as ever, making you giggle and blush a little bit.

"Hey Mr. Awesome! Think you can come help me with Anya's pup-"

"PUPPY?!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah. I knew you were good with animals so-"

"I'm coming over right now!" He then hung up, leaving you to sit there with a surprised look. Why was he so excited about a puppy? Let alone one that's not even his.

Wait. Gilbert, he. . . . .

~~~~~~~~~~(Flashback~!)~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Gilbert! You finished with my notes yet?" The 10 year old you asked, sitting on Gilbert's couch watching a movie with Antonio. Francis being out with Arthur somewhere.

"Huh? Oh yeah. There on my bed." Gilbert said from the kitchen.

"Kay!" You then start upstairs toward his room.

"Hey wait a sec. _-_! Hold on-!" Gilbert said running after you, but it was too late.

You had opened the door to his room and walked a couple steps inside. The first thing you noticed was the HUGE stuffed animal collection. Pretty sure there are quite a few Pokémon in there too. You giggled a bit and picked up a stuffed wolf. Silver with red eyes, just like Gilbert.

"So the awesome Gilbert has a weakness for cute things huh?" You said turning toward him with a smile, only to see him pushing his pointer fingers together with a bright pink blush. He looked away.

"Y-Yeah I do. B-But don't tell anyone! That would be so unawesome!" He said, a little worried, as he looked back at you hopefully.

"Sure thing, Gilbo~" You said happily, setting the silver wolf on Gilbert's silver hair.

"heh heh. Thanks."

~~~~~~~~~~(End of flashback~!)~~~~~~~~~~

He loves cute things. No wonder. You snapped out of your daydreaming to a loud knock on your door.

"Coming!" You said, getting up and opening the door.

"I do believe zhat's vhat she said~" Gilbert said as you opened the door.

Cue stupid British accent. (No offense British people!) "And I don't believe she said it to you either, kind sir."

Gilbert gave a little pout face as he walked in and sat on the couch.

"What are you sitting down for? Aren't we going to see Anya's puppy?" You asked, shutting the door and walking over to him.

"Yes. But, I think you might want to change first." Gilbert pointed at your shirt, which was all wrinkled and messy. Then he pointed at your shorts.

"And I don't have any problem with them, but you might not want to wear shorts like that. Puppy's can get excited and jump on your legs and scratch them. Wouldn't want scars on your beautiful legs now would we~?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows a bit.

You looked down at your clothes, then back at Gilbert. After a moment a blush started on your face and you ran to your room yelling 'Shut Up!'.

Of all guys, Gilbert had to see you like that! Of course it just had to be your crush. But then again, you were the one who invited him over reader-chan.

While you changed and re-combed your hair, Gilbert giggled a little. Thinking the way you looked was cute. Not that he would admit it.

~~~~~~~~~~(Mini TimeSkip!)~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey should we pick up some stuff at the store before we leave?" You asked as you walked down the steps, now dressed in long jeans and a baggy navy blue t-shirt that said "German? No, I'm Prussian." on it in bold white letters. You had just throw on the first clean shirt you found, not yet realizing what it said. You had know about pretty much all your friends being countries, since Alfred was a blabber mouth, and with all the different accents it was kinda obvious.

"Nein. I brought a lot of stuff zhat I have from when Berlitz, Aster, and Blackie were puppies." Gilbert said, standing up and stretching.

"Even food? I don't think Anya really prepared at all."

"Even food, but I picked that up on the way here."

"Okay then, let's go see that puppy!"

~~~~~~~~~~(TimeSkip to Anya's house~!)~~~~~~~~~~

"ANYA! Open up!" You yelled, knocking on her door. Within seconds Anya, and her dark aura, answered the door accompanied with the loud barking of a puppy behind her.

"ah, Hello _. So glad you finally got here. And I see you brought . . . .Gilbert." She stood back and opened the door for you two, holding the puppy back with her foot.

"Yep! He even brought a lot of stuff for the little guy!" You said happily, walking in while carrying a box of puppy toys, Gilbert following behind also carrying a box of other supplies like bowls and such.

"Hmm. Well that was nice of you. Thank you Gilbert." Anya said, closing the door.

"No problem! Anything for little animals!" Gilbert said happily, setting the box down.

"Well, if you are as good with animals as you seem," Anya sat down, the puppy jumping on her and barking loudly while licking her face.

"then can you help me train this . . . .annoying puppy."

"Aww~! You're an adorable little guy!" Gilbert said, picking up the puppy, only to be showered with puppy love. He laughed, petting the puppy.

"Of course I can help! He seems like he'll make an excellent dog! Though if you consider him annoying, why keep him?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah. What's the reason?" You ask, also curious, as you sat down next to Anya.

"Well, you know how my brother is. . . attracted to me?" Anya said, a little uneasily.

"Yeah, I remember you saying that he wanted to marry you or something?" You said.

"Yes, exactly. But I don't want to marry him! He creeps me out! And the other day I couldn't sleep at all because I could hear him walking around my house. I even saw him outside my windows a couple times! I don't want him to stalk me or break in, so I got a guard dog. But, he is so annoying with all the barking! It's non-stop!" Anya said, shaking a little nervously.

"Well! We'll have to fix that now won't we! _, get a couple treats from that box over there." Gilbert said, sitting the puppy down who proceeded to run around his legs in circles. You got up and took a couple bone shaped puppy treats from a bag and handed then to Gilbert.

The puppy's barking increased once he saw the delicious treats, wanting them. Gilbert looked down at the puppy and pointed his finger.

"Sitzen!" (sit - German) The puppy stopped running and barking but didn't sit. You, deciding he just didn't know what Gilbert meant, pushed down on the puppy's back a little saying "Sit boy. Sit like this." The puppy eventually got it, and got a treat.

"Guter Junge!" (good boy - German) Gilbert said, giving the puppy the treat.

~~~~~~~~~~(TimeSkip of Puppy Tricks)~~~~~~~~~~

So you spent most of the day, helping Gilbert train the little puppy. And it all worked pretty well. Now the puppy was sitting quietly in Anya's lap, who was smiling and petting the puppy.

"You truly are amazing with animals Gilbert." Anya said, looking up at the Prussian.

"It's nothin'! So, what'cha gonna name him?"

"Hmmm. Well, since he is my little defender, how about Aleksei?" (Aleksei means Defender of mankind - Russian)

"Sounds just right~!" You said happily, giving the puppy one last pet.

"Well we better get going Gilbert." You said, turning to him.

"Okay frau." As you guys walked out to the car Gilbert asked "Hey, can I stay at your apartment tonight? It's pretty late and I think mein bruder is having his friends over."

You blushed a bit, but smiled. "Sure. But you'll have to sleep on the couch."

"Okay then, I don't mind."

~~~~~~~~~~(TimeSkip to your apartment!)~~~~~~~~~~

You opened the door to be met with loud meowing. You looked down to see your cute little kitty, Itabby, meowing at you.

"Oh Itabby! I must have forgot to feed you! I'm so sorry il mio piccolo gattino!" (il mio piccolo gattino - means My little Kitty - Italian) You said picking up you little brown kitty. He looked over your shoulder and saw Gilbert, knowing not to speak. But he started to wonder. . .

~~~~~~~~~~(Mini Flashback)~~~~~~~~~~

"Itabby!" You yelled, running into your house and catch said animal in a death hug.

"Mew! What is it-a bella?" He asked in his human voice, since no one else was around.

"I-I! I just got the tattoo like I said I would! B-But it hurts really bad! It's all sore!" You held the kitty to your chest, making sure not to lean back on the couch which would only make it worse.

"B-Bella, calm-a down! Ve-meow~! Just rest for a little while. It-ll be-a better soon-a." At those words you calmed yourself down a bit, and layed on your side, careful not to let the somewhat huge tattoo on your back touch anything.

"See-a bella?" Itabby nudged your cheek a bit with his head to comfort you, before laying down next to you.

"So-a bella?" Itabby asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you-a get the tattoo? If it was-a going to-a hurt so much-a, I don't see-a why."

"B-Because. . . .I promised myself that if I found someone that I loved then I would do something that would stay with me for life."

"And-a who is-a it that you-a love?"

". . . . . .M-My albino friend Gilbert."

~~~~~~~~~~(Flashback end)~~~~~~~~~~

Itabby came back to reality when he smelled the delicious cat food waiting for him. He immediately jumped down and started to happily eat the wonderful food.

You smiled at him and walked into the living room where Gilbert was waiting. You sat down on the couch beside him and leaned back.

"Man i'm beat!" You said, putting your arms over your head and stretching a little from bending over all day.

"Your beat? I'm zhe one who did all zhe vork frau." Gilbnert said, looking over at you with a tiny tiny bit of agitation.

"Oh I'm just joking Gilbo~!" You smiled over at him, waving your hand in a 'forget about it' motion.

Gilbert on the other hand started to blush at his nickname. The last time you used that was when you guys were like 10, and it was when you found out he liked cute things. And it didn't help his blush much since he thought your action just a moment ago was adorable. He tried to avoid eye contact and used his hand to cover the pink blush on his pale cheeks.

"Hmm? Something wrong Gilbert?" You asked, noticing him covering his mouth.

"I-I'm fine frau! Don't worry about it!" He said, turning his head to avoid your gaze.

You reached a hand up and checked his head for a fever.

"No fever. Gilbert, you don't seem so much like your 'awesome' self." That caused him to immediately stand up and yell.

"I am awesome _! And don't you forget it!" He yelled with his signature smirk.

"Ja, Ja. I know. Hmm, I'm hungry."

You stood up and turned your back to him and started toward the kitchen. Mistake. Gilbert saw a little bit of black on your shoulder (your shirt slipped down a bit or something ) and grabbed your arm.

"Hold on a sec! You got some dirt or something on you." He reached up and tried to wipe it off but it wouldn't come off. Oh no. The area where his hand is, th-that's-!

"Hey, zhis isn't dirt." He pulled your shirt down your shoulder a bit, and could see a somewhat familiar pattern, but couldn't quite tell what it was unless his saw the whole thing.

"G-Gilbert! It's nothing really!" You tried to walk away but his free hand was holding onto you with a tight grip.

"Frau? . . . Could zhis possibly be a . . . .tattoo?" He asked, guessing that was what it was.

". . . . .J-Ja." You admitted nervously, hoping he wouldn't ask what it was.

"Zo uh, . . . Hmm. . .Zhis looks strangely familiar. . . _?" He asked.

"Y-Yes?" You turned your head to look at him.

"Um, vell it'll sound kinda weird but. . . .uh . . could you possibly. . . .maybe take your shirt off?" He blushed somewhat himself, but your face flushed a deep red.

"W-W-WHY?!" You stuttered in a panicked voice.

"C-Calm down frau. I just vant to see zhe whole tattoo. If you don't mind zhat is." He backed up a bit and put his hands up to defend himself.

"W-Well it's not that I mind. B-But I-I can't just randomly take my shirt off in front of you!" You couldn't say no to your Prussian Albino, but you sure as heck weren't going to just be like 'oh sure! I'll take my clothes off for you anytime Gilbo~!' No, not in a million years would you ever say that.

"Vell zhen. . . .How about I just lift up the back of your shirt?" Gillbert asked, still very curious of what the tattoo was.

". . . . . . .F-Fine. I guess. B-But please don't freak out . . .Prussia." You said, deciding that if he was going to find out about your love, or start thinking you were crazy, then he might as well know that you know he's a country. Err, scratch that. Former country, but still country nonetheless.

"How . . . .how did you know zhat I-"

"Alfred." You cut Gilbert off, just wanting to get this over with.

You sighed and turned your back to him. "I'll show you now." You started to pull your shirt up your back, using one hand to hold it over your shoulder and the other to keep the front covering your . . . .well your front. You ladies all know.

Gilbert's eyes widened and a dark, deep blush formed on cheeks, contrasting against his pale skin. You had the tattoo of the bird on the Prussian flag. His flag. And it covered more than half your back. 'Zhat must have been pretty painful.' Gilbert thought. But then his thoughts trailed elsewhere. Like to the fact that you had a tattoo dedicated to him was cute, and the blush on your cheeks was adorable. Wait, blush on your cheeks?! Gilbert just realized you had already pulled your shirt back down and turned around. The blush on his face matched yours.

"I-I'm sorry! You must think i'm crazy or something! Y-You can leave if you wan-" You were cut off by Gilbert hugging you.

He nuzzled his head into your shoulder and held you close, not wanting to let you go.

"Frau. Your not crazy or veird. It's pretty cute actually." You blushed even more, if that was possible, and so did he, but he hid his blush by hiding in your neck.

"Zo frau, can I take it zhat you like me back?" Gilbert said, lifting his head and giving you his signature smirk.

You stared in shock for a couple moments. 'Did he just ask if I liked him back?'

"D-Do you like me?" You asked, a little nervous.

". . .J-Ja. I have for avhile now."

"Gilbert? What if I said I didn't like you at all?"

"Y-You don't?!" Gilbert seemed a little hurt at this.

"No I don't. I love you Gilbo~!" You said, pulling him close by his shirt collar and giving him a deep kiss.

His eyes went wide but after a moment he melted into the kiss, putting one hand in your hair and deepening the kiss, while his other hand wrapped around your waist and pulled you closer. You two eventually started to dip, and when air was needed you two broke apart, still in the dip. You both opened your eyes halfway, a deep blush on both you two's cheeks. Your eyes were hazy, while his were clouded with . . . .lust?

"Hey _? How about ve move zhis to zhe bedroom?" Gilbert asked in a husky voice.

"Sure thing, Gilbo~" You said back, trying to sound even somewhat sexy.

Gilbert chuckled and picked you up bridal style. "Ich liebe dich~" You said, nuzzling into his neck as he carried you to your bedroom. He sat you on the bed and crawled over you.

"Ich liebe dich auch, meine Liebe~"

~~~~~~~~~~(THE END)~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So there, that's the awesome Gilbert's ending~! I hope you all like it~! And again, thank you all for being patient and waiting for this~!

And just in case you didn't know, 'Ich liebe dich' means I love you in German, and 'Ich liebe dich auch, meine Liebe' means I love you too, my love in German.

Now to write Spain and France's endings~!


End file.
